


Call of the Cherry Blossoms

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Genji and Hanzo come back to save their home, Genji was a fuckboy lol, Hanzo was a sentimental emo kid, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Post Recall, Romance, Some feels, They go to Hanamura, star gazing on the roof, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Talon takes over Hanamura and Overwatch receives the distress signal. They send a strike team and along with it, the two brothers who were banished and thought to be dead. In the depth of the night after the fight, Angela and Jesse catch a glimpse of Genji and Hanzo in a different light; one that is intimate and unguarded. The silence of unspoken love underneath the gentle cherry blossoms in the place they hope to call home again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's pretty obvious which pairings I adore :D  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did when writing!

It was a distress signal sent by someone who still believed in the existence of shunned heroes. That despite the United Nations branding them as mercenaries and underground low lives, they were truly good behind the façade the public has tied them in.

Talon had taken over Shimada castle as their base of operations and the town of Hanamura was plunged into fire and tyrannical chaos. The Shimada, or what was remaining of it, wasn’t the beacon of power it used to be; not without a pure blooded heir that wielded the power of dragons to lead them. The unity among the elders was non-existent and they succumbed into their greed to ascend the pedestal of power. It threw them into internal discord that made them easy prey. 

They escaped, leaving the ancestral home to be taken by Talon as their base in that prefecture and in doing so, betrayed Hanamura to fall into terrorist hands just to save their own skins. Athena picked up the distress signal from a secure line from an authentic Overwatch patented device, prompting that the call for help was legit and not a trap. 

Overwatch was called and they answered. 

The response team was composed of Tracer, Reinhardt, Soldier 76, Angela Ziegler and Jesse McCree. However, two other people heeded the call of Hanamura; her banished sons, Hanzo and Genji.  It was something that the brothers did not think twice on and they were sure to decide that their reasons for coming was not for the sake of the elders that ripped their family apart but for the innocent people of Hanamura who cannot fight for themselves. 

Overwatch came in to deliver justice and along with it, the fury of the dragons that Hanamura thought would never see again. The pure sound of blades cutting through the air and the angry whistle of blue feathered arrows announced the descent of Hanamura’s princes from the Orca that hovered over Shimada castle. 

The cherry blossoms bent and swayed from the powerful wind of the aircraft’s turbines, throwing their petals to fly in the air like welcoming confetti. The servants left behind to perish in the castle that was controlled by Talon fell to their knees when they saw the blue and green dragons only a true Shimada can wield, lay waste upon their enemies.

Victory fell upon Hanamura that day but not without paying a heavy price. 

Heavy damage fell upon the estate and the surrounding town. Fire ravished roofs and bullets engraved themselves in the tree trunks of the cherry blossoms. The ancient bricks cracked from the forces of the explosions and the bodies littered the courtyard while the surrounding town quivered with the stampeding footsteps of evacuating civilians. Shimada castle sustained heavy damage but even if it was in shambles, it kept true and stood majestically over the burnt town.  But a victory, no matter the cost, was still preferred over defeat. 

The brothers stood on the ruined grounds that they used to play in as children. Their weapons were bloody and their eyes were grim. This was not the homecoming they expected because even if the Shimada elders shunned them and turned them against each other, Hanamura remained dear in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 1: Perched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sparrow and the dove perched on the roof underneath the starry sky.

Dr. Angela Zielger, Mercy to the common public, had one of the large common rooms converted into a makeshift infirmary to cater to the guards and servants that were injured in the firefight. Many Talon agents perished during the chaotic siege but innocents were also caught in the crossfire. Everyone was doing their part in mending the wounded and Angela had been working nonstop. It was good that Genji’s family had doctors on site to help her out because she won’t be able to handle this many patients on her own. She was wearing her Valkyrie suit, the wings closed tightly against her back but the golden glasslike feathers shone like a beacon of hope in the eyes of those who needed her healing. 

“You’ll be fine.” Overwatch’s healer smiled softly at the elderly woman with bandaged arms. The patient had suffered burns and shards of glass embedded themselves in her bony arms when she barely got away from an explosion. She looked up at her and Angela found herself staring into those old wise eyes wrinkled at the corners. 

“Thank you, miss.” Her words were heavily accented. She dipped her head in a grateful bow after she folded her hands over the cotton of her kimono stained with dried blood. “I am in your debt.” 

“Oh, no, please,” Angela was quick to decline and she shook her head quickly. “I’m merely doing my duty.” She paused, unsure how to proceed in addressing the old servant. “If I may, what is your name?”

“You may call me, Kaede.” 

“A pleasure, Kaede.” Angela placed a palm over her chest. “I am Doctor Angela Ziegler.” 

The old woman returned the smile but there was a certain awe in the way she looked at Angela. “Doctor Ziegler, I saw how you fought alongside the young master.”

“Pardon?” Angela frowned. “Are you talking about Genji or Hanzo?”

Kaede lowered her gaze with a sad smile on her face. “I would say both. Their father, Sojiro, was the one we referred to as the master of the house. But I was talking about Genji, doctor. We all thought he was dead after what the elders ordered his brother to do.”

Melancholy fell on Angela and she lowered the tablet she used to check the vital signs of the neighboring patient. “When we found him, we thought that he wasn’t going to make it.” Angela exhaled a shaky sigh. “But we had to try and revive him… I had to try. I had to give him a fighting chance; it was the right thing to do.” She met the old woman’s eyes. 

Keade nodded. “Ah, doctor Ziegler,” she reached to take Angela’s hands into her wrinkly hands and gently patted the back of it. “You made a fine choice.” Angela felt heat burst in her face and it crawled up to make the tips of her ears red. The old woman continued; “After all those wild escapades in his youth and the women he brought to warm his bed, I feared that one of them would bewitch him in his clouded judgement. Those wenches were only after his family’s name and wealth. I’m glad he has chosen a fine woman as yourself.”

“I…we…I…” Angela stuttered and her Valkyrie suit suddenly felt too hot.  “Genji and I… we’re…we are not… We care colleagues.” she  _ lied _ . Of course, she had to make it appear that things between her and Genji were professional. 

“I was a young woman such as yourself back in the day, doctor Ziegler.” Kaede smiled kindly and Angela noticed the bashfulness in it. “I, too, fell in love back in my youth many decades ago and with the way you speak of the young master; I see love in your eyes.” She patted Angela’s hand one last time before she slowly got up to her socked feet and slipped on her straw sandals. She bowed to Angela in thanks. 

“Thank you for your help, doctor. Thank you for bringing our sparrow home. Now, if you will excuse me, I must make tea for everyone. I am sure that everyone deserves something to warm their tired bones.” Then, she headed out, leaving Angela utterly speechless. 

~

“I thought I might find you here.” Angela retracted her wings when she landed on one of the tiled roofs of Shimada castle. Genji sat on a flat surface, cross legged. The partitions of his armor glowed a dull green in the wrap of the night. When Angela sat beside him, his visor lit up followed by the rest of the partitions in his armor. Angela could feel his eyes on her even if they were concealed by his visor. “Are you alright?”

“I am.” Genji replied softly. His voice was muffled by his faceplate that gave it slight electronic tone to it. “I just never thought that I would be back here like this. I’m supposed to be dead to them.” 

“The last time you were was when you spoke to Hanzo after many years, yes?”

Genji nodded. “It felt strange,” painful, he admitted secretly to himself. “almost angering, to see my home burn before my eyes.” There was a mechanical hiss when he clenched one of his hands into a fist.

“We won, Genji.” Angela placed her hand over the trembling fist. It reminded Genji to calm down and breathe, which he did. Slowly, Angela reached forward to gently run the tips of her fingers on the smooth metal of Genji’s faceplate.

“Just a moment.” Genji said as he reached behind him and pulled on the latch that held the metal plate and his visor to his helm. It gave off a soft hiss of steam before it slid down and he pulled it off. Genji rarely took off his mask with just anyone around, but when it was Angela, he did not think twice. He was comfortable with her just as she was comfortable with him. 

“Please do that again.” 

Angela scoffed. “You are so demanding.” 

“I’m not. It is a request;  I said ‘please’”. There was playfulness in Genji’s voice which made Angela roll her eyes but she reached out again. The tips of her fingers gently caressed and traced the bumps of the scars on his face. They ghosted up to brush his dark lashes then the corners of his lips which turned up into a small smile. 

“I got some interesting news at the infirmary.” Angela said. This time, her hands sunk to rest on his shoulders. 

“Oh?”

“A lovely old woman told me that you used to have a lot of one-night-stands, went out partying almost every night, and blatantly neglected your studies and your duties.”

Genji choked on his own breath and his dark eyes grew wide. Angela arched a perfect brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Wh-Who…?”

“I am under oath not to disclose information about my patients.” the corners of Angela’s lips twitched. “Hanzo said that you were… devious. But to hear stories about your escapades in detail was… eye-opening.”

“I was young and reckless.” Genji immediately broke eye contact. “I won’t deny them, there was a reason why the elders manipulated my brother into doing what he did and then some.” he turned to the healer. “But that was many years ago, Angela. I’m not the same man anymore.”

“I know.” Angela smiled. “It was just amusing to hear that about you. Had I met you back then, I would have avoided you.”

“How come?”

“You used to be the kind of man my parents warned me about.” The laughter died in her eyes at the thought of her parents that were taken away from her and this time Genji reached forward to gently tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Angela,” He began, concerned.

“I’m alright.” She sighed and leaned into his touch. “Don’t worry, I think they’ll love the man that you have become and not who you used to be.” She added quietly. “I know I do.” 

Angela willingly moved into Genji’s embrace when the man opened his arms and wrapped them around her. the metal plates on his chest were cold from the night air so she arched up and nuzzled the crook of Genji’s neck where the synthetic was warm against his flesh. 

“I am happy that I met you, Angela.” Genji murmured and Angela felt her cheeks bloom with warmth as she felt his lips move against her hair. “All the recklessness that earned my execution order? It led me to crossing paths with you.” Genji’s lips dipped to hover over the shell of her ear and she shivered at his hot breath. “Besides, I only love one woman now,” Velvet in his voice. “ _ intimately _ .”

Angela pulled back, face red and blue eyes wide. “Ge--Genji! Someone might see us!”

“We are on the roof.” Genji chuckled.  “It will be fine.” 

Angela gave a soft ‘hmph’ but leaned her head against Genji’s shoulder and in return, the ninja draped one arm over her. 

“I hope when we return here, it would be for vacation.” Angela said and she felt a smile ghost her lips. “Your home is beautiful.”

“I hope so too, Angela.” Genji turned to face her. “But I realized that not all homes are places. Sometimes, they are people.” he brushed his thumb on her cheekbone and slowly leaned in to which Angela met him half way and pressed her lips against his in a kiss which only the moon and stars in the sky of Hanamura witnessed.


	3. Chapter 2: Unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrow and a bullet to symbolize a memory and a promise of a home for their future.

It was unpleasant to be back here; it had too many memories that Hanzo desperately wanted to forget. Some of them were even the subject of his nightmares. He earned looks from the people who recognized him and he knew that he deserved the silent accusation in their eyes. Some, who have come to learn about the elders’ manipulation over him were civil enough to speak to him while the others carried out his requests with fear in their eyes. 

Shimada castle was once his home but the image and the ghosts he left behind emerged from the corners of the estate where they hid. Hanzo scouted the spacious garden deep into the night. He felt restless with the adrenaline still humming through his veins from the fight earlier. His injuries didn’t bother him for they were mostly minor. He sustained a cut on his side which Angela immediately fixed with her healing so that Hanzo was still in fighting shape.

Another reason why he couldn’t sleep was because the estate made him feel queasy. For most of his adult life living here, he slept with one eye open because of the assassins that lurked. Now that the elders mostly know that Genji was alive, they were going to double their efforts to make sure that Hanzo and his younger brother are eliminated. 

Hanzo was a ghost among the silhouettes of the cherry blossom trees, their pink flowers radiant under the moonlight. He was still familiar with the layout of the estate since not a lot of things had changed. The elders were like that; afraid of change and stuck up to uphold what has always been. No wonder the clan went to the dogs. 

A soft breeze blew and Hanzo felt the chill on his bare undercut. His rogue modern look and the piercings he had were far from the traditional gi that he used to sport and miles from the standard that the people of Shimada castle were used to. It was a good thing that he was dressed warmly tonight since he’d be relentless in staying up until the wee hours to keep watch of the southern part of the estate while Genji kept an eye on the north. 

“Thought I’d find ‘ya here.” Came the deep baritone that sent electricity down Hanzo’s spine. He gripped his bow tighter while he tried to tell himself that it was no threat. Slowly, he turned to face the cowboy who stood behind him. McCree was on the wooden bridge over the koi pond. He was bathed in moonlight with the gold thread that gilded his serape catching the silver rays. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Hanzo said stiffly. He kept his voice down so that it did not alert the other lurking guards of their presence. 

“And why’s that, darlin’?” McCree’s tone was languid but Hanzo saw the exhaustion in his eyes shadowed by the flap of his stetson. Hanzo felt something thump in his chest on that nickname. He and McCree… had something between them; something natural and unspoken. McCree and Hanzo weren’t showy about it but when they were alone, they let their guard down knowing that they can fully trust each other. 

“You used Deadeye twice during the fight.” Hanzo answered. “You should be in the infirmary so Dr. Ziegler can check for any internal damage it might have caused.” 

“Says the guy who shot out his spirit dragons  _ thrice _ .” McCree drawled and Hanzo felt his scowl deepen.

_ “Jesse.”  _

“I’m fine.” McCree walked over to where Hanzo was underneath a large cherry blossom tree. “I took something for the migraine and then a short nap. I’m good.” The clinks of the spurs against the ground were like little bells that announced his presence. Hanzo slowly lifted his chin when McCree stood in front of him to meet the height of his gaze. “You, on the other hand, should be restin’. We got work in the morning.”

“I-” Hanzo hesitate and avoided those probing whiskey brown eyes. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I figured, darlin’.” McCree sighed. Hanzo turned around and looked at the old cherry blossom tree. it stood majestically at the far end of the compound. It had miraculously survived the fight without any damage. “Mighty pretty, this tree is.”

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed softly and he placed his palm against the bark of the tree. “this is my sakura tree.” 

“Your tree?”

“I planted this in secret back when I was a boy.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure if Genji knows but this is my secret spot whenever I wanted to get away for a little while from my duties.”

“Sounds like this place ain’t much of a home.” McCree scowled. “Shame; the place is fit for royalty.”

Hanzo let out a bitter chuckle. “I had everything.” he shook his head. “I can have anything I asked for but at the same time, I couldn’t. It felt… like  growing up in a cage. I was trapped by the image of what they wanted me to become while Genji was free to do whatever he pleased.”

“That’s not how a kid should live.” McCree said after a while and Hanzo felt his strong presence stand beside him. “I got no right to tell ‘ya how it should’ve been. It’s not like I had a perfect childhood anyway.” He looked up at the full moon behind the pink petals. “Made a lot of bad choices, killed a lot people, stole things. Name it, I’ve probably done it.” 

“We are not so different, cowboy.” 

Silence passed between them but it was the comforting kind. Hanzo relished the momentary peace; the sound of the leaves and flowers in the wind, the songs of the crickets, and the soft steady breathing of the man who stood beside him. When Hanzo opened his eyes from his brief meditation, he saw McCree watching him.

“What?” He scowled. “Is something the matter?”

But the gunslinger only shook his head. “Nothing. I just never seen you like this before; you look… so hauntingly beautiful tonight.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

A shrug: “I had to try. Can ‘ya blame me?” A more serious tone: “But you really do look like you ain’t happy to be back here.”

“This was not how I imagined coming back home.” Hanzo answered after a while. He slung Stormbow across his back. He took a shaky breath before he said; “McCr--” he hesitated, remembering that he didn’t have to be so formal when it was just the two of them. It was still something that Hanzo was trying to get used to without having to be strict. “Jesse, if I may be honest?”

“Always, darlin’” McCree fully faced him now when Hanzo turned to him. 

Hanzo looked at him and that single look made McCree realize that the former heir had let his walls down; he was vulnerable.

“I will be lying if I said that I’ve never considered bringing you to my home but not like this.” Hanzo’s voice was quiet in the dead of the night. “But I wanted to do so when circumstances are more...pleasant.”

“Whoah, whoah, there.” McCree held up a hand to interrupt Hanzo. “You’re not saying that you’re ashamed of all of this, are ‘ya?”

Hanzo stayed still and kept his silence but he couldn’t meet those whiskey brown eyes. McCree held him by the shoulders urged him to look at him. “Pumpkin, listen,” he gave a soft smile that reached his eyes and he caressed his knuckles down Hanzo’s cheek. The other felt the warmth of his skin despite the leather glove that he wore. 

“I’m actually glad I’m here.” he quickly added a side comment. “I mean, except the Talon issue and all but this place is part of you so it matters.”

Hanzo blinked in disbelief. “It does?”

“I got to learn some stuff about you while here so yeah.”

“Like?”

McCree habitually reached for his stetson and raked through the brown mop of his hair while he thought. “For one, a ‘lil ‘ol lady told me that you often sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night to learn how to cook on your own.” McCree grinned. “You were so small back then that you used a stool to reach the counter. I didn’t know ‘ya liked to cook, darlin’. I’d love to taste it sometimes.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks burn. “Genji would get hungry in the middle of the night sometimes and we were only allowed to eat during meal time.” There was hesitation. “Everything was measured; our time for training, studies, and leisure; the food we ate; out height and our weight; the hobbies we were  _ supposed _ to have, everything to mold us to their vision of the perfect children. If we disobeyed, we were punished.” Hanzo briefly closed his eyes and the way McCree saw those dark lashes quiver told him that Hanzo was trying to block some things that he rather forget.

“Is it all bad?” He asked. 

Hanzo shook his head and replied softly as if it was his deepest darkest secret; “There are memories that I cherish as well, come with me, Jesse?” He offered a hand towards the cowboy who took it without question.

“Just lead, darlin’. I’d follow you to hell if you asked me too.”

The archer rolled his eyes and muttered; “Your silver tongue is bound to get you into trouble.” 

McCree just flashed him that trademark rogue grin of his but nonetheless, followed Hanzo wordlessly to where he led the way to the far south of the estate.

Hanzo and McCree ended up in a secluded area that looked like it used to be a garden. However, it was overgrown with flowering shrubs. The clay pots that housed unkempt bonsai trees were laden with moss. There was an iron bench underneath an old tree that didn’t stand out from the wild garden. 

“What is this place?” McCree asked when they stopped in front of the old tree. 

“My mother’s garden.” Hanzo replied with a soft edge of fondness in his voice. 

“I imagined that the people around here would keep this place spotless since your Ma’s pretty important.” McCree placed his hands on his hips and looked around, almost disappointed at what a mess the garden has become. However, it held a feel of wild freedom to it.

“My mother wasn’t a particular favorite of the elders and she stood up against them for me and Genji. She was the reason that I at least had a sliver of childhood.” Hanzo said as he walked behind the old tree where the ancient roots protruded from the ground to form little nooks and hollows between the wood and the ground. McCree watched as Hanzo knelt on the ground and started yanking out the mosses and vines that covered an arching root.

“Could you assist me, Jesse?”

“Sure.” 

The two of them pulled off the vines and Hanzo reached back until his hand took hold of a handle. He grunted a little as he pulled since it was caught in by the debris that accumulated over the years. The moment McCree saw the handle, he also took it and helped Hanzo pull out what turned out to be a metal industrial type box. Hanzo brushed off the dirt that had settled on top of the box and pulled on a hidden latch at the side. There was a soft beep and a small screen hissed out along with a number keypad. 

“Not even Genji knows about this.” He told McCree, levelling his gaze with his and the silent intensity in those storm colored eyes told McCree of the trust that Hanzo placed in him.

“I swear to take it to my grave.” McCree did a motion of drawing a cross over his chest. 

“Hopefully, not soon, cowboy.” Hanzo ignored McCree chuckle and he quickly typed in the six digit code on the keypad. There were three quick beeps followed by the sound of the locks being undone. Hanzo lifted the lid and McCree stared at the contents of the chest.

A child’s training bow, a broken quiver, a wooden sword, an old bound book, a few journals, an old clay tea cup, a folded poster that read Rikimaru, ramen coupons, brown stained letters, and a sleek storage device. 

“Oh, wow.” McCree breathed. “Hanzo, is this your time capsule?”

Hanzo nodded, nostalgia in his heart. “It seems that I used to be a sentimental child. I kept items to commemorate events in my life that I want to remember in the future.” he sat on the ground, legs folded underneath him. 

McCree followed his lead; “I’m going to guess that this here is your first bow.” he carefully took the bow from the chest. The tips were chipped but it was still in good condition. With a little love and fixing up, this bow can be restored. 

“It was.” The archer took the weapon and stroked it gently with fondness. “This was the beginning of many. I dedicated myself into mastering it until it was time to move on to a more advanced model.” 

“What about this?” McCree lifted the old folded poster of Rikimaru along with the outdated coupons. “Never thought you’re the type for fast food.”

“I’m not.” Hanzo answered. “But this was when Rikimaru first opened shop in Hanamura.” he shook his head. “I think Genji and I were teenagers. He dragged me out to eat here and I got this during our first visit.” He paused and picked up the tea cup. “This was mother’s. I kept this after she passed.” 

There was a melancholy air that settled on top of them as Hanzo traced his fingers along the faded flowers on the ceramic. He wished he had spent more time with his mother but he only ever got the time to be with her before bed since he was occupied during the day with his studies and training. “I wish… you could have met her, Jesse. Believe it or not, she had taken a liking in those old western movies.”

“Oh?” Jesse perked up.

Hanzo merely nodded and carefully placed the cup back in the chest. “Clint Eastwood was a favorite of hers. She was a lively woman forced into a life of keeping up an image. In all honesty, I believe Genji inherited his carefree nature from her.”

“What did she look like?” McCree found himself asking and Hanzo stilled as if remembering something.

“Hm, I think it is in here, somewhere.” He rummaged through the contents of the chest. He picked up one of the journals and flipped through the pages until it opened to an empty page with a single old photograph. Photographs had become obsolete but there were still some people who used remodeled renditions of cameras. 

Hanzo showed McCree the photo; it was a family of four. Hanzo’s parents flanked two young boys in the middle who cannot be older than seven and five. Oddly enough, Hanzo’s mother bore a resemblance to him with those sharp almond eyes and high cheekbones. Her nose was also the same aristocratic curve as Hanzo’s. But her eyes were bright and mischievous in the photo despite the small and demure smile she wore. She sported a beautiful blue silk kimono gilded with golden flowers and hand embroidered butterflies. 

The father, or as Hanzo has told him before, Sojiro, wore a black yukata that was simple yet carried elegantly and with the Shimada crest embroidered on the breast with silver thread. However, Sojiro bore a resemblance to Genji instead and his eyes were serious like Hanzo’s were. And of course, there were the children; Hanzo was as prim as ever and he wore a dark blue yukata with the Shimada insignia as opposed to Genji who was beaming brightly at the camera with a tooth missing at the front and he wore a western school boy suit complete with the shorts and the suspenders strapped on his long sleeved polo shirt. Maybe there was a time that the Shimada family was actually happy until the toxicity of the elders and their duties tore them apart. 

“I’m not going to ask, Hanzo.” McCree said gently when he noticed the way emotioned swimmed in Hanzo’s eyes while he stared at the photograph. He reached out and carefully cupped Hanzo’s chin. He tilted it up and made the archer look at him. “I’m not going to open your old wounds. You can talk about them when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo leaned into the warmth of the cowboy’s touch. He placed the photograph in between the pages of the journal once more and carefully closed the notebook. He paused after he placed the item back into the chest. “I do have an idea.” 

“What’s that?”

Hanzo met McCree’s warm gaze with his own the mirrored the emotion he felt. “I should add a memorabilia here.” he pointed to one of the bullets decorating the band on McCree’s hat. “May I have that?”

It suddenly dawned to McCree what Hanzo was trying to do. He took his hand and pulled off one of the bullets on it with a soft snap and handed it to Hanzo. Hanzo, in return, reached behind his quiver and pulled out an blue feathered arrow. He spun it slowly by the shaft with a gentle roll of his fingers, examining it. Then, he reached for the elastic that kept the small bun over his undercut. The strands fell with soft elegance as hanzo pulled it off. 

“Hanzo,” McCree said softly while he watched the other secure the bullet around the arrow’s shaft. “you’d want my memory?”

Hanzo replied, tapping the arrow as a reminder. “ _ Our  _ memory _. _ ” 

McCree grinned and he helped by rearranging the things in the chest to make room for the arrow where it won’t be damaged by the other items being tossed around. The two of them looked at the arrow and the bullet one last time. The silence was broken when McCree blew out a soft sigh;

“Does my heart good you’d want someone like me in ‘yer life.” Jesse McCree, for the thirty seven years of his existence, was just a name blown by the wind. One moment he’s there, then he’s not. He was always on the move and whenever his name made the headlines, it’s always on the ‘Wanted’ posters and bad news. 

“I would not find it in me to forget you even if I tried.” Hanzo admitted. “I just wish that you were able to see Hanamura in a more… pleasant light.” His gaze wandered towards the towering form of the castle. “Shimada castle was once my home, but no longer. However, Hanamura is different.” 

“Hey, uh, Han,” McCree said after some thought and Hanzo’s gaze floated to meet those warm brown ones. “How’s the real estate around these parts?”

Curiosity swam in the archer’s eyes. “I haven’t checked in years but I assume that the land value is--” Hanzo paused. “Jesse, why do you ask this?”

Jesse nervously reached up to take his hat from his head and started to fiddle the brim with skittering fingers. “Would be nice to buy a house here someday.” he cleared his throat anxiously in between words, not able to look Hanzo in the eye. His cheeks burned but he continued anyway; “I mean, it doesn’t have to be  _ now _ . We can take extra jobs and save up a good sum to buy a cozy ‘lil place we can go to for vacation and since it’s ours, well,” he was rambling now but McCree’s words were that of an honest man’s; “when all of the fightin’ is over, if it’ll ever be over, maybe we can retire there? I’m not a man who anticipates the future much since I’m the ‘here and now’ kindda guy, you know? But---”

McCree wasn’t able to finish when Hanzo grabbed his hat, lifted it up to cover their faces to hide from prying eyes and leaned in to fully claim his lips. The kiss was soft and brief, a tender promise of full blown intensity once they were alone in private. But Hanzo pulled back, his face as flushed as McCree’s.

“You ramble too much, fool.” Hanzo placed the stetson on top of McCree’s head crookedly. “But I welcome the idea of having a home with you.”  McCree could only give a goofy, starry-eyed grin as he straightened it. There was really nothing else to be said and the two of them closed the lid together and pushed the chest back into the crevice of the ancient tree roots. 

Someday, they will open it again and think back to the memory and the promise they made tonight. 


End file.
